Behind the reason
by gracia bella
Summary: Everyone said that school reflects every character of people. What would happen if a school that looked perfect at a high cost with a quality student turned out to have something darker and could make a student want to kill himself? This is what i will tell you. I will uncover one.Revealing one by one that maybe you guys i'm just silent but all this time i'm watching you guys...


Suspect 3 ( ' Too smart' to realize)

I'm good enough to know her. Everyone admired him for her achievements and I was initially proud to mention her as 'my friend' but unfortunately the praise and achievements she got made her blind and made her too busy to correct herself so she made it part of this.

Shannon, welcome to your part.

I already know you so deeply.I've known you since we were 3rd grade . When I moved, honestly I was sad enough to walk away because I've made friendship with you so close.

The sixth grade finally ended. At first I thought that you would not know me anymore but I was wrong, you still 'know me'. You sent me via a text message that I did not initially suspect was from you.You ask my news, how my school, how my new friend in school and well is enough to attract my attention ... I never thought you still remember me. Every day we spend a lot of time to exchange messages until finally when I enter this school on the first day.I see you and you smile at me to show the warmth of old friends and that's when it all started.

As time passed, I began to adapt to this school and at the same time I began to recognize every behavior of everyone here including yourself. Indeed we have made friendship but it all feels like a hollow.My body can not feel close to you anymore. My mind says that our friendship is just a beautiful past. Anyway I can see that you make friendships with other people well more precisely with people like you. Smart people, teacher favorites, which are inversely proportional to my personality.From then on I decided that our status from 'best friend' to 'someone I knew in the past.

The more time passed, the more I felt that the distance we widened but did not regret it because I already have friends with my mind like.Yep i already have a friend like Jane and the other so for what i regret it.

Every day I spend my time with Jane and others, people who at the time I think are my friends. People who like me. Every day I share all my stories with them regardless of your presence.Perhaps because of our widening distance, I slowly hate the land. Why? Because I feel that you feel you're differentiating people. I feel like you're disgusted with people like me. I feel that you just want to hang out like you people.

Then it happened.An incident where in Jane and others are not my best friends and all this time my mind has only deceived me. The incident where at that time I felt really no friends. But I was wrong. There you are. You are when I really feel lonely. You accepted me even though I once hated you. With a sense of shame I slowly land back into your friends.I began to adapt again with you again. I feel embarrassed and guilty of myself who hated you but you seemed to have forgiven me and I am glad to finally be friends again with you.

As the day progresses, the semester changes, the closer we get. I feel that you have received me completely.Therefore I am proud to say that you are my best friend. I am glad that I am a friend of someone who is getting more and more beprestasi. Due to our growing closeness we and our friends finally decide to create a 'squad'. At first I felt that this was the person I needed. These are the people I deserve to say my best friend. This is 'real friends'.Until at last all is different and once again I was fooled by my mind. I let my mind say that you've changed and I've allowed myself trampled on with you probably because I've felt so betrayed that I can not tell which one is my true best friend. I let my self-esteem fall by you.I allow you to think me down. Yes indeed I'm nothing compared to you. Ability can not match you. We say but why do you make me feel low? Why do you make me feel useless ?. I let myself be dyed by you. Starting from my weakness, you assume that my dream is unrealistic.You affirm all the words of the person who insult me, and the most make me do not understand is you want me to open myself completely to you when you own that make me closed, make me feel useless. You want me open up about myself so you can judge me more than before right.Have you run out of insults so you try to make me more open ?. Somehow I can let myself be like this. You say that I am selfish, I am too busy thinking about myself, you want me to open my problem while everytime I need you when there is mistake you think that I am just a joke.My problem is a kid's problem. You see me as if I were just a queen drama. You want me to open myself when you are the cause of trouble. You're the reason why I decided to leave.Decided to end it all because i cant handle this pressure anymore.

Now I do not care how this will hurt you because I've been too busy trying to make your heart happy, trying not to hurt you but you alone stepped on my stampede.It's no wonder the last time we quarreled you felt shocked and made you say I was not me. I'm someone else. Want to know why you say that? Because you do not know me. You only know me. Know my cover that I have made as beautiful as possible to please you. I'm done for trying to be 'someone nice' for you.But after whatever happens to us, the positive side I can take from this is you are not really my best friend from the first. Why? Because if you are my friend you will not treat me like this, you will not be surprised when I am like this. I behave like this so you know how disgusted I am about your attitude. Well you are not my bestfriend.You are someone in my past who happens to be there and stay for a long time.

But that's okay. Although I'm disappointed I can at least learn from this. I hope after you read this, you do not regret it. Why? Because it's too late :). I hope when you read this you can learn to keep your words. According to me though you are smart but your behavior is still not there.A hundred at mind but zero in heart right? :). I hope you can learn that intelligence is not everything and I hope afterwards you better filter out your words before it's too late or before something like me goes again because you know what Shannon, one simple words can affect people life :).

Keep reading if you want to find the truth.


End file.
